


Clarity of Mind

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, top!genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers just want to reconnect, Genji thinks it will take a certain method. Hanzo proves to be stubborn, as he always is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cherry Blossom Tree

He had to be here soon, I've been waiting for this moment for so long. It's the correct location, and area I've picked out. The possibility that he changed his mind, was high. There are moments that I wondered, what made him agree to this in the first place. Usually he'd avoid the subject altogether, then we'd meet again at a random spot. I was left frustrated, but meditation was a calm remedy. My sensei instilled serenity into my life, the world could be beautiful, if you looked closely. I've picked this spot for a reason, I'm hoping that he could see it as clearly, as I do. "Genji," uttered my brother, my head snapped towards his direction. I can see that, he did continue onward with his decision. I'm getting up, from my meditative physical appearance.

Surely, my state couldn't have been close to it, a particular Shimada was on my mind. Hanzo looked a little different from his appearance, he was aging like any other person. Even as a dragon god, it didn't protect him from his human body. A bit of humility was doing him some good. I've suggested that he come meditate with me, this didn't interest him at all. I stood there, unsure what to say, an awkward air was upon us. "You wanted me to come here just to meditate? I thought you wanted something else," said Hanzo as I glanced at him, "Well, maybe a bit of both. It's not as simple as it seems." He was thinking about what I said, clearly not understanding what I had meant.

I don't really blame him, but it doesn't matter if he understands. If the principles were instilled into him, then I wouldn't mind how it progressed. Hanzo paced a little and looked nervous, he said something that made me shake my head, "Is it to make me join Overwatch?" It wasn't even close to my objective. When he doesn't believe me, I had to smile. He's the same man that I had known all those years, stubborn and rash, to thinking the worst in people. I placed a hand on his shoulder as a meaning to calm him. Hanzo huffed, but it seemed to work a little. "What I want is to spend time with my brother," I said clearly as he laughed. He didn't trust me, though he decided to go along with it anyways.

We sat by the old tree, that over looked the town. It was on a hill and gave us a wonderful view. The sun was setting, as I tried to clear my mind. Just when I stated to go blank in my thoughts, he started asking me questions. Hanzo must be new to meditation, it's not something I've ever seen him do. I humor him and answered politely, I'm sure he did it out of boredom. I've tried to get him to relax, maybe he'll enjoy the moment of fresh air. Hanzo wasn't anything like myself, at least not me in my current state. I'm not speaking of my Omnic form, though it was difficult to live in a cybernetic body. Zenyatta gladly took the challenge of clearing my mind. I tried talking about sensei, but that only made Hanzo upset.

If only I knew enough about my own brother.

He's changed so much and his mind clouded by guilt. I've forgiven him, if only he could see all the good he has. Our visit didn't last very long, Hanzo was impatient and made an excuse to leave. He said he was tired and wanted some rest, I let him excuse himself that night. I've been thinking he won't come back, I'm not sure how I failed my endeavors. After a few missions, I went back to the tree. The people were busy in the night, their lights on and the streets busy. I had suggested to Hanzo to meet me here, every Tuesday. I've told Zenyatta that I needed spiritual clarity, at least once a week. This was a lie, but I'm sure even he would understand. My brother didn't want anyone, to know about our meetings.

The reason, I'm not very sure. It's possible he didn't want to be interrupted, either that or didn't want to be recruited. I just wanted to see my brother again, Hanzo appeared to my surprise. Our last meeting was a failure, yet he still came, as I smiled under my metallic mask. Our chat was short and stiff, we both didn't know how to regain our former bond. Hanzo suggest going out into the town, there was bars and places we could have fun. "No, I'd rather stay here," I said very quickly and with a slight hint of fear. He must've missed it, as he scowled at me. Hanzo clearly was upset with my words, maybe I should just humor him with his desire. It's something I was actually oppose to doing.

"I just want to do something, other than sitting under that stupid tree. You might be entertained by meditation, I'd rather go out. If you don't come with me, I'll go there myself."

He started to leave, but I easily caught up with him. I'll still be spending time with my brother, I guess it couldn't hurt to do what he wants. I'm still worried, we walked down the streets. There was no cars outside, the brick roads were just busy with walking people. Some of them in bicycles or push carts, this wasn't the typical side of town that people saw. I followed him closely and very alarmed. There was so many bodies, that I felt claustrophobic. Hanzo took me to an old looking bar, the people inside didn't look that friendly. A barmen approached us, as we sat down. My brother had always liked sake, he ordered hastily, while the person waited for my order. I didn't drink, so I refused for anything.

"It won't kill you to loosen up."

"As much as that would sound appealing, I must decline. My body cannot break up complex substances."

Hanzo looked at me, almost like he was analyzing. He was probably checking to make sure I wasn't lying, there was absolutely nothing to hide. It wasn't the only reason for me, I didn't want to take off my mask. I've only did it once in front of him. The others might be alarmed by the amount of scarring, that's below what he's already seen. Hanzo would feel even more guilty. This wasn't the mood I wanted to bring tonight. He was more chatty and I responded methodically, then his laughing startled me. The results of the alcohol wasn't what I expected. Hanzo was the most relaxed I've seen, it made me feel a little relieved. He was telling me a story, about a women that slapped him.

Apparently my brother thought she was a prostitute. The stories he told could be a little vulgar, I didn't mind when it made him happy. Some thuggish people came into the bar, most likely looking for trouble. "Oh look, a shitty Omnic. Those robots should all be dismantled, like they could ever be human. Hey Omnic!" shouted the rude person, that interrupted whatever Hanzo was telling me. I ignored this stranger, but kept my eyes out. Hanzo however, decided to get up and deal with the person. It's probably unwise to cause trouble. I got up as well, but placed a hand on his shoulder. I'm hoping it would calm him, like before, this didn't work as he shrugged it off. "That's my brother you are speaking to," he screamed back with rage in his eyes. There's no reason to start fighting.

"Hanzo please stop."

"I'm going to show those men respect."

"Hanzo!"

His head snapped, when I shouted his name. A hint of authority in my tone. "These men don't understand. They might be cruel and lack manners, it doesn't mean that violence is the answer. Please stop, for me," I pleaded very calmly to him. Hanzo started to relax for awhile, my words were reaching him, until the men decided to move closer. They said more harsh words towards me, an insult that I didn't care about. My brother however cared about everything. His bow was out, as he hit them in various areas. The fight ended very swiftly, I shook my head and started to walk out. He followed me, shouting very angrily. Hanzo was only trying to defend me, from those men.

"If I was threatened, I would act accordingly. I've never believed in harming others, unless it was an absolutely necessary. It's true that they hate Omnics, I might never change their mind. However, there might be a chance, to change the mind of others. It doesn't help to set a bad image, through violence. I want to create a peaceful place."

"Genji, you can't expect the world to just change by one action."

"No, I expect the world to change through that actions of others, it includes myself. I'll see you next time, brother."

Hanzo didn't show up the following week, to my disappointment. It's possible, that he didn't want to see me. I could have not said anything. I'd just walk my drunk brother home that night, after he beat up some misinformed thugs. I've always said what I felt was right, no matter how it affected my relationship with others. Zenyatta was right, I still had so much to learn. I've left that town, without a chance to say good bye. My sensei wanted to bring me, to train up in the mountains. I need to clear my mind again, I've been having doubts and worries plaguing it. Hanzo kept appearing, when I thought about anything. He was someone I needed to forget for awhile, at least that's what I thought.

The colder weather didn't bother me, there was plenty of students around. I've stayed away for personal reasons. Omnics were usually misunderstood, Zenyatta was their teacher and another Omnic like me. These students didn't care about our robotic bodies, they just wanted to learn the tranquility of the mind. I've been back into meditating, something had disrupted it this time. This was a different tree by the building. A constant sound from below, interrupted my concentration. Hanzo was tapping his bow against the bark. I was so surprised to see him, he must've been searching for me. I've been gone for months, so much is going through my mind. I'll need lot's of meditation for another night.

"How did you find me?"

"Zenyatta told me."

"Why were you searching for me?"

There was some silence before he spoke again, "Can I meditate with you?" The question wasn't answered, but I smiled knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is adorable, I wish more people would write it. 
> 
> Please give me opinions. (:


	2. Meaning of Beauty

Hanzo always seems like a wild animal, a dragon perhaps. He isn't content without having anything of his own. There is nothing that he has claimed, therefore he has lost himself. I want to guide my brother as Zenyatta had once done with me. It seems to be something, I have difficulty grasping. I'm not like my master, he knows his way. I've newly found my place, but sometimes I get lost again. There were moments when I have doubted myself. Hanzo was sitting outside next to a makeshift pond, sipping tea by himself. A smile crossed my face as I watched. He seems peaceful, though only by appearance. It's possible that the plants and trees remind him of home. The temple makes him uneasy as we lived there. 

I've made my peace through the years. Zenyatta had a room ready when I needed some rest. This temple wasn't my home, but a place to collect my thoughts. Japan would always be my home, I miss Hanamura. My brother was stirring from his spot. I'm watching him as he got up to pat down his yukata down. He didn't even realize of my prying eyes, most didn't. It seemed that he was leaving to his room. I followed not too far behind, my presence shouldn't be known. Hanzo would most likely be irritated from the spying. I've wanted to make sure he was settling, peacefully. Once he's inside I left to see my master. Zenyatta was inside doing silent prayers. I'm sitting with the rest and decided to close my eyes. 

His words were gentle, even if I'm not religious, it calms me to hear a friendly voice. Eventually everything ends as I rose from my seat. My friend seemed happy to see me here. I've been out a lot to practice, also dragon watching. Hanzo would seek me out but only during certain times. He was trying hard to adjust to what I am. His guilt had displayed in certain occasions. Zenyatta took my hands and did a small bow, I did the same with a smile. It's clear that he wants to hear everything. My bond with my brother was interesting for him. We weren't typical siblings, though he liked us to bond further. Zenyatta only wanted what was best and would make me happy. 

Hanzo certainly was a challenge but he is my brother. If he makes me happy, I'm quite uncertain. I'd like to think we enjoy each other's company, however awkward it can be at times. We did have to do a lot of convincing to allow Hanzo to stay. Neither of us own the temple and it's runned by Omnic priests. Zenyatta did most of the talking, his standing was better than mind. Hanzo was a lost spirit that needed his way. His faith wasn't with the temple, but his heart was pure. It didn't take long with his convincing. I'm very lucky to have a friend, who seems to make my life so much more complete. There might never be absolute peace in my mind. I'd want the closest thing to that state. I'll always be troubled and worried for my friends. 

I will also hope that my brother finds his inner peace, even at the risk of finding mine. Meditation seems to be the only thing to clear my thoughts. It leaves me in a pleasant state. When I have finished, those feelings would arise again, sometimes at the worst moments. Zenyatta took me towards the back. There was plenty of growth and flowers to meet my eyes. We were alone as I started to meditate with him. I'm refreshed before leaving to get a meal. I'd prefer to eat them alone, without glancing eyes. I've decided to head towards my room, there was plenty of Omnic gel for me to feast. Hanzo was looking around the hallway, his eyes meet mine. I've let out a loud, but pleased greeted. He seemed to lighten the expression on his face, while I walked towards him. 

"Hello brother, it is pleasant to see you."

"It is the same for me. Have you eaten?"

"I have not, are you suggesting something?"

"I am, if you want some company."

I'm hesitating as he waited for a response. My hands itched to touch my face plate, which I refrain from doing. I've let out a small apology. I lied and stated I'm going to eat with Zenyatta. He huffed then told me it was fine. Hanzo suggested eating at the nearby town tomorrow. It's left me uncomfortable while he started to fold his arms. Clearly, he's irritated with my lack of response. "If it is just the two of us, I'm fine with it," I said as I made a final decision. I'm left feeling worried, but my brother looks relieved. It should only be a meal, I knew better. He wanted to spend time with me, most likely alone and without distractions. This will be difficult with my current fears. Hanzo would most likely be hurt by my appearance. His wounds easily dragged out. 

I'd be the last person wanting to bring harm to him. I'm left conflicted and worried. My appetite diminished when I went into my room. The growing anxiety seems to flutter in my stomach. It grew worse with the waiting. I've tried sharpening my sword as a distraction, this seemed to linger throughout the night. I was left pacing in my room and meditation didn't work. I'm leaving the temple to have something to do, since nothing else worked. The person in my very thoughts was walking down a path, outwards from the temple. It was out of curiosity that I followed. He kept moving until he went to a certain part of the forest. His arrow drawn and I thought I was spotted. Hanzo was focused before shooting something. I could only stare in awe as he hit his wooden targets. 

This must be where he trains, diligently every night. I've been wondering, where he would decide to train. He must be comfortable enough to display his skills. "Genji come out," barked out Hanzo as I feel shocked. If he was bothered with the peeping from before, he'd surely be upset. I've walked over and feeling nervous. He didn't look furious but unreadable. I feel like a child getting ready to be scolded by a parent. Hanzo could certainly dish out his punishments. His eyes glanced over me before looking back at his targets. "If you wanted to watch me train, you could've asked," he spoke softly while I thought on his words. I'm finally relaxed as he pulled his bow out again. Those targets were hit without any effort. 

"Why are you out so late?"

"I could ask you the same, brother."

"Genji, you can trust your opinions with me. If you feel uncomfortable, I can stop."

His words were caring and left a deep impression. I've shake my head and smiled, a look he couldn't see with it being covered. "I am fine brother, in fact, how about a midnight snack?" I suggested as he smiled lightly, his lip curled upwards. It left me delighted but also afraid. We walked slowly back over to the temple. Almost like we were trying to catch each other's footsteps, a step could be heavier than the other. The place was quiet, when it was filled with sleeping students. It didn't take long to find the kitchen. I started to make tea for us, while unsure how he liked his. I've always known so little about him, I try not to linger on the thought. There was some dango that was unguarded. If I was younger I'd grab them greedily. 

Hanzo noticed them as well, he decided on some rice rolls. Those looked good, but I couldn't eat them. He place one into my palm and it made me glance up. It wasn't like him to share his food. "Thank you brother, but I cannot partake in this. My body could not handle it," I said while putting it on the kitchen counter. I'm reaching for an Omnic gel that was stored inside. He stared with idle fascination. Every part of me was screaming as my fingers twitched. My hands shakily reached for my visor. If the scars around my eyes were terrible, my face was another mess entirely. His voice broke my thought as he smiled at me warmly. Hanzo looked at me with such a resolve. It left me feeling confused as he held my attention. 

"You do not have to eat with me, I would understand."

His voice was calm but he looked away, a hurtful gaze trying to be concealed. I felt my fingers moved and opened my visor. Hanzo could see my eyes as I reached for my face plate. It's almost like a staring contest, with so much meaning behind it. The last piece opened and my face was exposed. His eyes danced around while I held my breath. He smile before taking a sip from his tea. "Those scars make you look like a fierce warrior, a true Shimada," said Hanzo as I looked away. My face slightly flushed, but a happy smile planted on my face. His approval was enough for me, even if it's for a different meaning, I was happy. It seemed my appearance didn't upset him, or even make him feel guilty. 

I could tell that Hanzo saw me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write. I'll just update whenever, I'm finished writing a part. I hope you guys like it so far, I'm taking my time. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.


	3. Seeing Friendly Faces

A signal was transmitted this morning. I started to pack my belongings before telling the others. Hanzo crossed my mind many times, an odd sensation would occur. He has been more content and at ease with himself. It must've been from our encounters, if I wasn't mistaken. A gentle smile swept across my face, as I put away the spare shurikens. I'm glad he has found me and seek my presence. Things could've ended much worse, our bond could shatter completely. Zenyatta taught me that everything had a purpose. We met again for a reason, I'd like to think it's to find peace. Slowly, my heart was more full and more content. I was finding myself, it involved being around my brother. He made everything more complicate, some reason I do not mind. 

There's a gentle knock that catches my attention. I've gotten up to see who it is, I have a few guesses. Zenyatta bowed lightly and asked to come inside my room. He seemed very happy while I let him in. It's a good thing he has come to see me, there is so much to discuss. Overwatch has needed me again. My short break with staying at the temple, has ended. Winston had more reports on Talon activities, I'd surely need to eliminate those spies. Zenyatta suggested that I tell Hanzo about this. My body stiffens but it is true. He would want to know that I am leaving. I'm certain he would not stay once my presence was gone. I was happy that he was only here to see me. I'll have to help my friends and stop criminal activities. The world needs heroes as Tracer would say. It's not a conversation I look forward to having. 

I'm not exactly sure how my brother would respond. Hanzo did have a hot temper, that would even reach the very mountains themselves. I've stayed even at his worst moments. Zenyatta suggested discussing it over tea, the drink was usually soothing. I let out a deep chuckle before agreeing. Hanzo really did like his black tea, nothing else added. Where I would prefer green tea with a good amount of sugar. It's set in my head as I thanked my friend. I'll never know when I'll see Zenyatta again. He'll surely tend to the temple and the people in need. I've set out in a path to see him, Hanzo wasn't difficult to spot. The pond still looked like it nestled him gently, I approached slowly to not alarm him. He greeted me with a nod as I said hello. 

"Hello brother, some important news came up."

"I'm sure you want to discuss these matters with me."

"Yes."

I've started talking about Overwatch. The message was clear, that I had to come in to report. He listened intently, without interruptions. When I finished he nodded his head. "Then you must go, it is your duty," said Hanzo while I felt a little disappointed. I'm not even sure when we'll meet again. A small part of me wishes, he'd detest the idea of me leaving. Instead he was understanding and I let out a small bow. I'll be leaving tonight on request, we said our goodbyes. The walk felt torturous towards my room, I made a decision to leave now. Zenyatta saw me out and even helped pack my bags. We said our goodbyes later at the train station. A short bow before I hugged my master. He chuckled as I went inside. 

I've found a seat towards the back, away from distractions. I was left with my frustrating thoughts. Hanzo was happy, that should be enough for me. I've felt sorrow from being separated from him. I'd like nothing more, then to spend some nights drinking tea together. Even if it's just to watch him practice in silence, I enjoyed his company. After hours of meditation in the train, my stop came by eventually. McCree had decided to pick me up when I arrived. He had nothing better to do, I'm sure it's mostly because he misses me. I've grabbed my things when I saw him. His appearance stood out and people were staring. I greeted him, he was more than happy to reply, "Howdy Genji." There was a wide smile and a cigar in his mouth. 

"Hello Jesse, how are you?"

"Good with you around, I'd figure things were mighty peaceful at the temple."

"You should come with me sometime," I teased, knowing he'd never enter the place. It wasn't for him as I understood. McCree lead the way to a black vehicle, courtesy of Overwatch. I've placed my things in the trunk before getting inside. He asked about my stay as I gave him short replies. When I mentioned my brother, he looked surprised. I must've forgotten to mention, that I had a sibling. This interests him so I let out a chuckle. Hanzo wouldn't like someone like McCree, at least not at first. He'd appreciated someone who was more tame. The trip wasn't long, we headed straight for it. I felt at ease once we got past the gates of Overwatch headquarters. Tracer and Lucio were already waiting for me. 

Both of them eager to sweep me into hugs. I've might've said some witty words, while grasping my bags tightly. They followed me and told stories about their missions. Not much has happened, but I was eager to listen. This was a pleasant distraction from my past endeavors. "How was the stay at the temple? Did you try those cool looking monk pants?" Lucio joked as I chuckled along with them. Zenyatta would find their words charming and probably would've laughed. I assured them that I wasn't made a monk, most likely never would. When I finally got to my room, they had decided to leave me alone. The quietness of it, left me to think about him. I'm wondering if Hanzo is okay. He only said those things for my benefit, at least I hoped. It might've been rash to leave in such a hurry. 

I tried to not regret any of my actions. This is simply impossible, for I am still but a man. A half of one with charming good locks, I chuckled to myself. Everything was placed back into their respective places. I've decided to seek the others instead of moping alone. There was two new faces that I barely knew. They were in the training room and only one other person I recognize. "Hello commander," I greeted as he grunted in response, "I'm not your commander kid." His voice was stiff while trying to sound intimidating. I'm tilting my head before letting out a shrug. A childish smile on my face before continuing, "But 76 is so stiff and dull. I could always call you Jackie or Morri." I've fled before he could point his pulse rifle at me. The need to laugh was held in, until I left the room. 

Hana found me lightly laughing outside the training room. Her mech suit ridiculous compared to my size. A short greeting before she pushed past the doors. I'm hoping she doesn't drive straight into anyone. I started to walk towards the cafeteria. My steps feeling a lot more heavy when I came in. Angela and Winston were inside. Both of them having a late dinner, so I greeted them heartily. They were happy to see me while I went to eat something. The dull taste of Omnic gel being the only thing I could eat. It tasted like watered down oil and sand. Angela promised me she'd find solutions, this however wasn't in her expertise. Torbjörn didn't even know anything about affecting the gels, despite it being for machines, his expertise.

"I can imagine I'm drinking spit, since it would be more pleasing than this."

I'm joking, at least somewhat as they talked to me. McCree shook his head when he heard me speak, he newly entered the room. My glass was taken from my hand. "It can't be all that bad," said McCree before tipping (also stealing) the glass and getting a taste. I hope he doesn't plan to actually drink it, this might even kill him. Angela helped him when he bent over the trash can. Her voice was scolding but her face was smiling. Everything was exactly where I left it, I watched with a bittersweet feeling. This was the closest feeling to home but my stomach churned. It hasn't even been that long, I had just arrived. A deep part of me didn't want to think about what I'm missing. Hanzo wasn't here to complicate my life. He couldn't make awkward conversations and drink tea next to me. 

My mood shifted without anyone realizing it. I'm grabbing another gel and watching everyone. They were so happy, while I couldn't ruin the mood. I'll be happy again in a few days. Everyone can just hear more of my odd jokes, when we did missions together. Tracer found it more funny when I would get them wrong. I couldn't break the bonding moments they were having. I've walked away towards my room, stealthily as I did everything. It felt like lead was in my feet, a weighed down feeling in my gut. Hanzo would want me to be thinking about my missions. There's a sense of duty when you're a Shimada. I'm no longer hold to old beliefs, yet they still hum in my mind. I'll have to do some silent meditation. I had to silence the noise, before I lose myself completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about Genji's interactions with everyone else?
> 
> Thank you for the support and reading this story.


	4. On a Mission

The building was easily accessed from the ventilation system. I could feel the heat being released through my own vents. It's humid and very uncomfortable in this tight place. A fan was in my way and I thought on it. Our target was located somewhere in the vicinity. Winston gave us the reports before sending us out. I could destroy the fan, so I can create a pathway. This will alarm all the nearby enemies of my whereabouts. There's a chance to go back from where I came, it would be excruciating to crawl backwards. I've made up my mind before jamming my arm through it. There wasn't really much pain and the thing was destroyed easily. I'm slipping through once I creates an opening. I feel glad to be out of that dusty vent, a loud clang came with my presence. 

This wasn't my best work but I was impatient. These Talon agents were holding a very powerful weapon. It's my job to either bring it back or destroy the object. I'd rather bring anything back that would be useful. I could hear footsteps as I got ready. Someone appeared as my shurikens were unleashed, the bodies fell as I ran out. I'm not the type to fight openly in front of my opponent. There's a simple pleasure in dodging and reflecting bullets, it's like I couldn't be hit as I ran from them. They weren't my objective, though I'll still cut anyone in my way. A shadow caught my attention as I stopped myself. My spring for my shurikens would give my position away. I'm grasping my sword handle before I could act. The person appeared more clearly in the light. 

I could feel my heart stop at that moment. He shouldn't even be at a place like this. A swarm of emotions hit me as I feel slightly dizzy with it. Hanzo turned and pointed his bow in my direction. We both faced each other, but I released my grip on my weapon. "Brother?" I whispered as he nodded in confirmation. I've been without him for nearly four months. There was a lack of communication, and I felt like our connection was severed. He looked back down the hallway, almost like I wasn't there. I'm wondering so many things, but I must complete my mission. Hanzo wasn't supposed to be here, not when I needed to concentrate. This was very important for me. I tried to speak as he hushed me. There was footsteps from several directions. They must be searching for my whereabouts. 

I'm looking back over him, my eyes can't help it. He's wearing something I've never seen before. A wolf's head and thick fur on his shoulders. It must be for the cold weather outside. This has never bothered me with my advantages. We moved in sync without even speaking, I followed his lead while landing a few hits. The Talon agents were ruthless in their quest. I'm acting as a distraction, so I stepped ahead of him. Hanzo snipped anyone who tried to shoot me down. My movements were hard to read as I did odd patterns. When all the bodies land I saw the object. A voice speaks into my visor as I respond back. McCree and Reinhardt should be here soon. I'm looking back at my brother since I wonder why he's here. He places his hand over the weapon but suddenly stops. 

"Why are you here Genji?"

"I'm here to receive this object back to Overwatch headquarters."

"I see, I must also retreive this item."

We looked at each other as I held my breath. If Hanzo were to try to take it, I'd have to stop him, though I don't think I would be able to do it. His hand grasped the odd looking gun before tossing it over to me. I'm confused as we looked at each other. He was staring at my visor, while I wondered what he's really thinking. "My client isn't as important, take it if you wish," said Hanzo as I stopped him before he could leave. I'm cutting across and into his pathway. I've started asking him an important question, things had to be said, "Will you part ways, without even saying goodbye?" I'm holding back the sorrow I was feeling. His face looked guilty but he glanced away. I expect he would flee as I held my mind breath. My backup had finally arrived as we had an audience. 

"I will seek you out, this isn't goodbye."

He fled as I watched his retreating back. I forgot about the weapon until McCree grabbed it from me. They were wondering who it was, I've decided to tell them the truth. My brother met me here on mere coincidence. "What's with the wolf get up? Halloween seems to be a tad early," uttered McCree as I shook my head. A slight smile on my face as we walked back with the gun. Reinhardt decided to hold it, the item wasn't even that heavy. Our base was located in Japan, when I heard about a mission, I jumped at the first chance to join. It didn't occur to me that my brother would be here. He could be anywhere in the world. Hanzo has never tried to seek me out before, from what Winston and Angela has told me. 

I could constantly wonder ,but this isn't the time for pondering. We got inside our small aircraft, Lucio was the person flying the thing. We head back as I couldn't stop smiling. I'm nervous but everything would be alright. Hanzo would somehow see me again. I've started to frown and wonder how that would be possible. He shouldn't know about our secret base in Japan. It was new and heavily sheltered from the rest of the world. Lucio and Hana would complain about the lack of internet. I'm unbound by such desires. It was nice however to send Zenyatta small texts for fun, at a time that I could. We haven't communicated for the past month, that I have stayed in the new base. The plane landed as I got out, everyone looked happy to be back. They were my support, the distraction I needed. Without them, I'm sure I would have been overwhelmed by all the missions. 

Reinhardt noted my good mood as I walked happily with them. He decided we should have a friendly training session. I agreed immediately to the idea. I'm going to my room first, while the weapon was put away. It's only us as everyone was scattered across the world. Our orders would be delivered through transmission. Reinhardt would check it twice a week. There was a town miles away from here. Sometimes I'd go out and check it myself, or someone else would volunteer. No one wanted to do it more than my large friend. I've went inside my room and pulled out my weapons. There was shurikens to clean, the smell of blood was against my armor. I took a quick shower before going to train. It was only me and a couple of people. 

McCree and our lovely large friend wasn't around. He was probably putting the weapon in a secure container. The cowboy was too lazy for the exhilarating exercises. When Reinhardt showed up, I knew it would start immediately. We had done some stretches before running a couple miles, something my body doesn't require. After the run we did some hand to hand training. I've decided to go against Lucio, he was a lot easier to handle. Hana was let off easy, when she fought against Reinhardt. This is mostly for fun and to stretch our limbs. I wouldn't say that this is my training regime. Reinhardt believed in developing good team work, we had to spend time with each other. It was over, after I took down our musical friend. There was no harm and no one would be surprised for my victory. 

I was hugged before leaving. They seemed to be having fun and I wanted to have my space. Hanzo crept into my mind, he seemed to do something else as well. When my door opened he was sitting at my window sill. This caught me off guard and unprepared. I'm not exactly sure how long he has waited for me. I don't even know how he had found this place. I've got so many questions in my mind, I settled for a simple greeting. Hanzo let out a small bow before saying hello. I'm feeling thrilled to have him here, though I'm not sure what he wants. It wasn't like him to visit without a reason. He stood up and held his gaze. This has always made me feel nervous, yet also somewhat excited. 

"I see that nothing has changed."

"Even the wind could not change my direction so easily."

"Perhaps, you need the right amount of air, to blow you away," I said cheekily while we both smiled at each other. A gust of wind picked up as I stepped closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out vexonnia-returns.tumblr.com. Their art is so cool and it's worth taking a look.


	5. This is My Brother

"This is my brother, Hanzo. He will be staying here for the remainder, of which I am here."

"Howdy Shimada-san, the names McCree."

"Greetings! It is good to see more youthful faces!"

"You never told me you had a cute brother, Genji."

"Hi there, the names Lucio."

Everyone was excited to see him, as he shook their hands. Hana draped herself over him in a hug. I could only smile at their enthusiasm, our past was no longer an issue. I'm sure that only, Reinhardt and Jesee know of what happened. They had heard and seen what my brother had done to me. If I was willing to bring him in as my guest, everyone was willing to behave. Mercy would eventually arrive in this building, approximately three days from now. She wanted to do some check ups, mostly to see how I'm functioning. Hanzo was fairing fine without me, despite being a reclusive man. He had experience, when it came to dealing with others. When you're a leader of the Shimada clan, it meant learning to negotiate with rival clans. 

I've snapped out of it, when Jesse sat over next to me. Lucio was showing his devices, mostly to show off to their new arrival. The cowboy wanted to know how I felt about this. If I was certain, that this was the best course of action. In my mind, I thought Hanzo should stay. He could learn so much, though I had another agenda. I'm hoping that maybe, he'd like to be a part of Overwatch. My primary goal was to get close to my brother, which I had succeeded. Mostly, I've been hoping to never lose him again, I miss his company greatly. Hanzo could disappear so easily, almost like the wind itself. It would only take the wrong moves, then all my work would be for nothing. Jesse still sat calmly next to me, while we watched the others. 

He's always been a kind and patient man. If I wanted advice, it couldn't hurt to ask, "Do you think, he could be convinced to stay?" His head turned in surprise, before scratching his head. I'm sure that it wasn't what he expected me to say. Not about a person who had murdered me once, though who is also my loving brother. "I can't really say, it could be possible. We should talk to Angela about having another member. You should also ask Hanzo about it." said Jesse as I knew he was right. My brother however, wasn't for joining an organization. It would almost be like joining a clan, one that he still hadn't gotten over. I'll try asking after he stayed a few days. The cowboy seemed to think that was a good idea. If Hanzo wanted to stay, it would depend if he likes it here. 

I've left to get something to eat in the kitchen. When I walked, Hanzo quickly followed me. I'm waiting for him to speak, but no words came out. "How do you like the others?" I asked before waiting for his reply, "They seem fine." It wasn't what I wanted to hear, though he only newly met them. He couldn't really know if he liked them, in such a short amount of time. We walked a slow steady path until we got there. I'll give him a tour after we had eaten. The kitchen didn't provide the necessary foods, that he would've chosen to eat. It still had rice and fish. I've placed in some fresh rice into a pot, it would take a lot of time to cook. He was making tea as I made preparations. A mug was handed over, while I thanked him. 

This wasn't to different from our life in Nepal, minus the various vegetables it offered. Reinhardt and McCree went shopping often. They liked to buy meat and starchy foods. When Angela comes back from Switzerland, then we'll have more variety. Hana and Lucio were more content with junk food. None of their choices had bothered me before, I could not eat them. My brother was here, and I couldn't fix that much for him to eat. He could take care of himself, I'm sure, I still like to offer my assistance. We sipped our tea and talked about our time apart. Hanzo went immediately back into Japan, where he did jobs on the side. It wasn't elaborated on what he did, but I'm guessing he was a mercenary. 

We sat there and chatted, until the pot was done. The taste of fresh rice and some fried fish was very appetizing. I've grabbed some Omnic gel as we ate together. Our friends were probably out training, since this is a early dinner. I'm going to show him the areas, he can access around the compound. I wasn't sure what he would want to see, after the meal we walked around. I've started a story of when we were only children. There was a pond, that I would sneak off to, it was my favorite place. Hanzo was forced to study a lot harder than me. Him being the eldest, he had to learn everything. Sometimes our nannies had a difficult time finding me, I'd hide often to avoid doing any work. He found me swimming naked, and was shouting for me to get dressed. 

The memory was funny to me, because I acted like I'd get out of the water, instead I pulled him into the water with me. Hanzo told me I was a foolish child, but he has a soft smile on his lips. We might've grew up differently. I still admire everything he did in the past. He practically raised me in my father's passing. If only I hadn't been so disobedient. I've regretted a lot of my prior actions, I'm hoping I could somehow change, from who I was. "You've grown into a mature young man," stated Hanzo, as if reading my thoughts. I feel flustered underneath my mask, I'm happy that it's still on. He told me that he would visit my old hiding places. After my death, his loneliness grew. There was no one to interrupt the silence, no one he could fully trust. His decision haunted him for so long. 

"We can finally move on, maybe become something entirely different."

Hanzo thought on my words, the smile was thoughtful. He looked up and nodded, the idea was very appealing. I've showed him to the gardens, it was managed by a automatic watering system. Lucio had it built, when he helped with the layout. I liked this room, it's good for meditations. The only time I avoided it, is during the mornings, the water sprinklers would turn on. We could come here every night, and enjoy the natural lighting. The rooftop had glass, so the sun rays could seep inside. Hanzo liked the idea, if I was free to be around. Missions were the only distractions I had, they were necessary. He understood as we stayed here for awhile, the tour forgotten. 

After talking and enjoying the sun, I decided we should move around. There's vehicles we could take into town, I'll just need to inform Reinhardt before we leave. He's the one in charge of the place, being our senior of the group. Hanzo would wait around the vehicles for me. I've made a trail towards my friend, he was still at the range. There was sweat pouring down his shirt. His armor gone, since he doesn't always have to wear them. I told him where we would go, he gave me a list of supplies that we needed. Maybe doing some shopping would be fun with my brother. It's been so long since we done something so domestic. Hanzo was still waiting when I approached him, he was glad to see me already back. I tried to hop into the driver's side, some reason he got in instead. 

"Brother, do you even know where town is?"

"Of course I do. Get in, don't try my patience."

I've saluted before hoping into the passenger's side. The vehicle soared after I buckled myself in. This actually makes me feel, like a kid again. We snuck out a couple times, only because he needed to buy some books. I'd go off to the arcade, to waste some of my money. The town wasn't that large but it had places to shop. There was a lack of Omnics as the people stared at me. We were going to do some shopping, as I've informed him. McCree added cigars to the list when I inspected it. It's lucky that Reinhardt isn't doing this, he definitely wouldn't pick them up. Reinhardt thought that our friend needed to stop the terrible habit, since we needed to protect our youth, as he would say. 

I spotted an ice cream shop, I didn't remember it being there before. Hanzo looked in my direction before shaking his head lightly. He asked if I could even eat that stuff. It's a liquid and doesn't bother me. The only thing I could have was Omnic gels and fluids, a reason why I can drink tea. We went inside before picking up some supplies. The cashier was polite when we stepped inside. Everything is in English so it's difficult to read, she did make some suggestion to us. I've decided on a strawberry ice cream, Hanzo followed my lead and got one as well. We watched as our dessert was scoped into a cheap bowl. I paid with my own cash before sitting down. It was very sweet, and unlike what we're use to having. He thanked me while we talked quietly. 

"You have a little on your chin," I said before reaching over and wiping it off. It's probably an illusion to see him slightly flustered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been distracted with life, and it's dragging my mood down. I'm finally feeling better, so I got back into writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: melonbread96.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: http://w.tt/1ZDjYwm


End file.
